everafterhighfandomfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Barbara Mi
desenvolvimento... -Barbara na verdade foi criada por uma água mágica que Lindahmi encontrou num lago, e pegou um pouco de água e com ela criou Barbara, fazendo Lindahmi ser sua mãe original mesmo sendo meia de água. -seu sobre nome originalmente é Water Fragiler, mas ao descobrir coisas sobre sua mãe ela se encantou ao se orgulhar mudou seu sobre nome para Mi, e graças a isso hoje ela é mais conhecida como Barbara Mi, ao invez de Barbara Water Fragiler, mas ela também esconde seu sobre nome para que ninguém saiba de onde ela é. -em algum momento, como Barbara foi provavelmente quase sua vida inteira criada na água ela teve um contado e ligação com o rei netuno grego. -assim como sua mãe é revelado por uma ninfa denetuno que Barbara é a rencarnação de Marina uma ninfa que se sacrificou pelo seu amor e morreu por ele, voltando a vida antes como Lindahmi, mas ao ter criado Barbara ela se encarnou em Barbara. -em sua 5 aparição Barbara descobre que apesar da idade passar ela nunca mudaria sua aparência nova para velha pelo fato de ter o poder "glow of youth water" não envelhece nunca. -apesar de ser uma garota gentil e bondosa, ela tem seu lado obscuro quando é atormentada ou quando guarda aquela tremenda mágoa ela vira uma água mais pesada e escura. Sobre ela... foi introduzida em maio de 2016, Barbara Wather Fragile, filha da lindahmi ou lindah mi, ela se orgulha de ser uma royal e promete ser a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, até mais do que sua mãe, ela tem 15 anos, porém apesar da enorme semelhança com sua mãe, ela ainda tem algumas coisas diferentes e por isso não esta certa de ser uma royal, ela prefere ficar meio royal e meio rebel. Personalidade... Embora seja romântica como sua mãe, ela se mostra ser mais dinâmica, é uma menina educada e aventureira, sabe fazer boas gracinhas, ama sair com suas amigas, é uma garota que não gosta de brigas, e também tem um bom coração por isso é muito sensível e apesar de ser animada, ela admite que teve uma infância triste por não ter ficado ao lado de sua família e por ter vivido na solidão desde que nasceu, porém ela tenta esquecer se ocupando com algumas coisas, como nadar em piscinas fundas, ela também é muito inteligente e sabe analisar bem as coisas e sabe se sair dos perigos sendo uma garota muito independente, ela também gosta de salvar pessoas indefesas quando estão em perigo mesmo não ganhando muito valor por isso ela ainda adora ajudar, é muito carinhosa e sonhadora, ela também se mostra ser uma pessoa sedutora as vezes quando quer conquistar algo, ela adora nadar, e também é uma garota tímida e meiga ao mesmo tempo. Aparência... Barbara tem longos cabelos azuis normal, que batem até suas costas e ondulados apenas nas pontas, seu olho direito é cobrido por uma franja, ela também usa uma jaqueta azul escura com 4 botões vermelhos, tem olhos azuis atraentes e brilhantes, as vezes com olhares magnésios, ela usa uma saia verde cor água com comprimento até o final de seus joelhos que ela mesma criou e que, usa brincos cor de esmeralda, ela usa uma bota marron indo até seus joelhos, e também uma touca marron. outras partes de roupas... Barbara, também adora usar vestidos, pois ela tem um vestido grande cor de rosa, e também usa uma blusa azul, e tirando sua touca mostra ela como é sem a touca. HISTÓRIA... A romântica e o sociável. história... Barbara foi criada por meia parte de água e meia parte humana, porém ela quando nasceu não tinha forças para viver na terra, como sua mãe sabia disso teve que tomar uma dura decisão de colocala na água, onde viveu sua vida, conforme foi crescendo ela teve a amizade de todos bichos marinhos que a criou, e a tratava como uma deusa do oceano, e foi respeitada, e com o passar do tempo descobriu ter o supremo poder de dominar a água e que também podia respirar nela como se tivesse fora dela, e assim era feliz até que ela viu uma fazenda que sem querer foi para lá, e ela viu algumas gentes da terra, e lá conheceu um menino que se sentia sózinho, e só tinha uma cachorrinha como amiga, ao ver isso, Barbara se tocou que também estava mais do que só, e que nunca havia conversado com alguém, e ficou com vergonha de se mostrar pro garoto, e sem querer quando foi se mexer uma gota d água pingou nele e ele olhou pra traz e a viu, e estava se aproximando dela, mas ela desesperada tentou sair mas ele segurou a mão dela, e perguntou quem era ela, ela tímida disse que se chamava Barbara water, e perguntou porque ela não tinha falado nada antes, ela ficou quieta e ainda com vergonha, e como estava anoitecendo Jurdy foi chamado pela sua tia para entrar para dentro e ele mandou tchal pra ela, e ai quando entrou, Barbara não resistiu e saiu da água e de fininho o viu pela janela, e quando seus tios saiu de perto ela bateu na janela de um jeitinho tímido, ele então abriu a janela e disse "que bom que você não foi embora", e rapidamente saiu pela janela para conversar com ela, e com o passar do tempo foram se conhecendo e ele disse que também não conheceu sua mãe assim como Barbara, e conforme isso Barbara pela primeira vez foi se abrindo, e aos poucos foi se desenvolvendo uma enorme amizade entre esses dois, até que Barbara precisava voltar para a água para continuar protegendo aos animais marinhos. um dia ocorreu um tsunami em Kansas, e Barbara ao ver, foi desesperadamente atras de Jurdy, e o tsunami estava indo direto para um lugar meio afastado da casa dele, e ele não estava em sua casa e sim sentado perto de um riu, e ao ver o tsunami ele tentou fugir mas foi pego e dentro ele estava se afogando, Barbara ao ver ficou desesperada e não sabia como parar o tsunami, no entanto ela também entrou nele e colocou Jurdy para fora dele o levando ao chão, ela então desenvolveu mais forças para parar o tsunami, ela usou seus punhos para parar a água. ao parar ela desceu e desesperadamente chorou achando que o tinha perdido, e ficou ao seu lado, porém Jurdy abriu os olhos, e acordou e olhou para ela com um sorriso forte e ela também, e ambos ao ficarem contentes por estarem bem, sem mais nem menos, eles foram se aproximando, até que se beijaram no meio do rio . então um desagradável vizinho de Jurdy ao ver isso escondido contou direto para seus tios, e disse que Barbara era uma ameaça para a comunidade, então seus tios ao ver Barbara com ele, não se conformaram e gostaram dela, porém estariam desobedecendo a lei, e por isso tiveram que entregar Barbara a ele, e ele a prendeu no carro e a levou para longe a afastando de Jurdy, ele então chorou de tristeza por perder sua única amiga. Mais tarde, Barbara virou uma água e conseguiu escapar pelos buracos do carro sem ser notada, mas estava longe da fazenda kansas e não sabia onde estava, então alguns moradores a viu saindo de sua forma de água e se desesperaram, e assustados começaram a chamala de monstro e começaram a predejala, então ela tentou escapar indo para água, mas foi pega e assim não teve escolha e precisou formar uma poderosa explosão de água e assim afastou todos dela, quando estavam jogados um morador achou seu rosto parecido com o de uma mulher, e eles chegaram a dizer "será que essa é a filha de Lindahmi" ela ouviu e disse "quem é lindahmi ?" eles disseram que era uma mulher que mandou um bebe para o mar, ai começou a vir as suspeitas, e chorando ela correu para a água e de lá ouviu muitos dizerem que era filha de Lindahmi, e compararam as qualidades dela não ter os matados, e surpresa com a história da mãe, ela se orgulhou ao saber que sua mãe a abandonou pelo seu próprio bem, e decidiu mudar seu sobre nome em homenagem a ela e dai passou a se chamar de Barbara Mi, ao invez de Barbara water. de longe ela viu um ciclone indo para um lugar, e escondida ela viu uma casa já vista voando dentro dele e de fora viu a janela aberta e lá viu Jurdy inconsciente e gritou para ele, e estava tentando seguir o ciclone mas o perdeu de vista, e ele dezapareçeu, ela decidiu ir atraz de seu amigo mas não sabia onde estava o, até que ela ouviu falar de Ever after high, e ouviu dizer que lá havia, muitas gentes desconhecidas, ai ela suspeitou que Jurdy estivesse lá, e arriscando sua vida foi até lá, ao chegar lá muitos a olharam e a estranharam e ela estava com medo de fazerem algo nela, ao continuar andando ela viu Jurdy com uma garota ruiva e estava conversando com ela, ao ver aquilo ficou de coração partido achando que tinha perdido seu amigo, ele também a viu naquele momento e foi indo atraz dela mas ela correu dele e se escondeu, dai então passou a pensar o porque de ter ido pra ever after então. porém tomou a decisão de tentar esqueçelo, e fazer novas coisas, como tentar novas amisades, mas muitos a criticavam, e assim riam dela, e quando foi entrar em seu quarto, lá conheceu " Pamela chaya" sua amiga de quarto e tentou conversar com ela, mas escandalosa Pamela já a comprimentou e comerçou a puxar muitos assuntos o que deixou Barbara feliz e assim foram se conhecendo, porém ainda assim Barbara estava em necessidades e como era zuada, ela pediu ajuda para Pamela, e implorou para ela a ajudar, mas Pamela levou isso na brincadeira e achou que o que ela tinha não era nada e disse isso na cara dela, o que maguou Barbara. quando estava conhecendo a escola, Jurdy a encontrou e foi atraz dela, dizendo que estava satisfeito por vela, mas olhando nos olhos dele ela disse que não queria mais saber dele por ter abandonado a, ele não sabia o porque disso, ela disse que viu ele sorrindo para outra garota, até que ele disse que não tinha nada com ela e sim que era sua colega de quarto, e então ela percebeu que nunca perdeu o lugar dela, e assim novamente ouve um sorriso e se abraçaram de tanta saudades. o mistério do lago infinito mais tarde depois de ter chegado em ever after high, quando Barbara estava abrindo sua bolsa, apareceu uma sereia nela dizendo que estava havendo um problema no lago infinito, desesperada Barbara então foi direto pra lá, passando por todos da escola sem explicações, ao chegar lá ela viu uma sirene marinha cantando e encantando a todos garotos, fazendo eles irem direto para o fundo do rio, Barbara percebeu que estavam numa ilusão, e tentou alertalos mas como era tarde ela teve que parar a sirene, então ela se transformou numa água e foi direto para o rio sem a sirene notar, lá então, Barbara tentou impedila mas a canção era muito alta para uma água e isso impediu Barbara de fazer algo, então ela formou uma barreira de água perante seus ouvidos, assim foi se aproximando e tirou a flauta da sirene, mas quando achou que tinha acabado ela viu que Daring charming estava se afogando, a sirene usou essa oportunidade para pegalo, mas Barbara segurou pelos seus cabelos e a mandou pra longe, como daring estava se afogando e Barbara estava longe ela teve que levantar a água para salva-lo, ao conseguir ela saiu da água, e quando ele acordou disse "puxa! você foi ótima Barbara Mi, se não fosse você eu teria ficado sem meu belo espelho" então todos os garotos disseram "viva a Barbara!!", e então ela acabou sorrindo e satisfeita. continua... Qualidades Pessoais Poderosas... sua bondade, tem poderes de água e consegue fazer chover quando desejam e quando sabe que é hora. Colega de quarto... Pamela Chaya. Animal de estimação... Um peixinho colorido, Esquilo. Lado... Royal. Perfil desejo secreto... encontrar alguém que compartilhe minha alegria, alguém que valoriza a água e o resto da natureza. toque mágico... posso fazer a água esquentar sem colocala no fogão, posso fazela brilhar também, posso fazer chover quando eu bem achar que se deve. momento desencanto... muitos tem medo de mim por acharem que sou um monstro marinho, acham que sou uma maluca e por isso não chegam perto de mim, fasso isso só pra não ficar só, minha colega de quarto tenta se manter distante de mim. vida amorosa... tenho um único amigo que esta tentando me fazer feliz seu nome é Jurdy élfli, ele pareçe que se orgulha de me ajudar, e ele pareçe que me achar atraente, assim como eu o acho, estou achando que ele e eu fomos feitos um para o outro. mas pra frente, é revelado que os dois compartilharam o primeiro beijo que ambos não conseguiram segurar, isso foi uma prova que foi uma enorme atração de amor, e após esse beijo ficaram uns dois dias sem se verem, porém Jurdy foi atraz dela e pediu ela em namoro, nervosa e sem graça que ficou Barbara após ouvir isso, aceitou o pedido, e ambos começaram a namorar. matéria favorita... ciências da natureza\magica, natação, posso simplesmente ser um peixe na água, eu diferente de muitos na escola posso falar e respirar na água já que eu morei por 8 anos na água, e nunca perco o folego, nem preciso tampar o nariz. matéria que menos gosta... educação fisica, ninguém me da atenção, e também porque essa matéria nos faz esquentar, por isso me evapora já que sou meio de água. não se da muito bem com... Sea Wave, ela fala muitas coisas da Barbara, e muitas vezes ela fala os sentimentos de Barbara e as vezes fala além dos limites, que tira Barbara da calma, que ao escutar muito vira uma água mais firme e impaciente e ambas se enfrentam, ela também não se da bem com Florina Cherry, ela a acha muito fria e insensível e pé no chão, e toda hora que se encontram Florina fala de um defeito dela e por ser sensível isso a icomoda muito mas ela segura firme pra não falar umas boas verdades para Florina. amizades... ela tem uma grande afinidade com a holly, ela vê holly como sua irmã do peito. também considera Fairy Pink uma fada muito engraçada e que lhe faz pingar de rir. também considera Flower Cherry uma amiga muito fiél e que sempre está pronta para tudo e para ajuda-la. também considera Audrey heks uma bondosa que ambas quando estão em necessidades sabem o que a outra passa e ajudam uma a outra quando precisam. também considera AK muito engraçado, ela o ve como um clone de Fairy Pink, quando Fairy está passando mau quem lhe faz rir é AK mas quando ele passa mau é Fairy. também considera Wonder Nucka uma garota gentil e inteligente e que nunca fala dos seus segredos diferentes de muitos e também a acha leal. agora com Jurdy élflin está dividida uma forte amizade e um forte amor e paixão. Informação do Card... comida favorita... tudo o que eu gosto é de uma boa sopinha. aniversário... 10 de junho. signo... gêmeos. passa tempos principais... ela passa o dia todo na água, ela também adora ouvir músicas e na hora de estudar ela usa seu fone com suas músicas para poder pensar melhor nas lições, também adora embarcar em aventuras nem que esteja sózinha. citação... "posso ter poderes mas ainda assim não gosto de usalos para me gabar mas sim a beleza da água, e para salvar aqueles que sentem sede, nem ligo se acham que sou uma monstro". curiosidades *seu sobre nome "Water Fragile" é uma palavra em inglês, que no português significa "água frágil" *diferente de muitos, Barbara é apenas meio que humana, pois ela por ser meio de água, ela tem um corpo resistente, e também pode se transformar numa água, quando muitos a criticam. *ela geralmente não se apresenta com seu sobre nome de origem, ela se baseia em sua mãe e se apresenta como Barbara mi, ao invez de Barbara water fragile *.ela pode usar magia para criar vestidos e roupas, basta apenas ela colocar um pouco d água em si. *foi revelado na história de Margaret, que Barbara apesar de ser filha da Lindahmi, Lindahmi a criou com uma parte de água, ao invez de parto, ou seja Lindahmi a criou porque queria ter uma filha por se sentir só, mas não pode ficar com Barbara. Artes Barbara_mi.png|Forma Casual Barbara2.png|Vestido Longo Barbara_por_Guerti.png|Arte por Guerti Categoria:Coleção ™ Categoria:Ocs de Lindahmi Categoria:Royals Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Sobre humanos